reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Spare Head 3
"I don't need no bugger t' look after me!" - Spare Head 3 ("D.N.A.") Spare Head 3 was one of Kryten's replacement heads. It spoke with a Yorkshire accent. Biography Kryten kept three spare heads in a closet aboard Red Dwarf. He would visit them often and even let them take turns to be main head, except for Spare Head 3. He was suffering from a condition known as "Droid Rot", which affected both his voice and personality. While the other spare heads were identical to Kryten's main head, Spare Head 3 spoke with a broad Yorkshire accent and used Yorkshire mannerisms as well. He was extremely surly and bad tempered. He treated Kryten like a wayward child and berated him for abandoning his roots when the mechanoid was transformed into a human. He sneered at Kryten's new "poncy eight valve heart" and wanting to "lah de daaing with his fancy new human friends". He took offence at being insulted by the human Kryten and told him to leave in no uncertain terms. Spare Head 3 claimed to be 30,000 years old, suggesting that he had not been aboard the Nova 5 but picked up from somewhere else. He said that his circuit boards had "gone bandy" and that his voice units were "shot to buggery". He disliked being ordered around or being treated like an invalid because of his condition. ("D.N.A.") At one point, Spare Head 3 had told Kryten that the other heads had held a poll and declared Kryten to be the "Big-eared, ugly one". ("Stoke Me a Clipper") All of Kryten's spare heads were burnt out when his negadrive overloaded their circuits. ("Beyond a Joke") Quotes * "I don't need no bugger t' look after me! I may be half bad with silicon rickets, and me voice units may be shot t' buggery, but I don't need sympathy from the likes of 'im!" * "Aye, busy swanking around with 'is new central nervous system and 'is poncy new eight valve 'art, la-di-da-ing with all 'is fancy new 'uman friends!" * "Ooh, hark at 'im! Orderin' 'is own heads around! I may be 30,000 years old, and me circuit boards may 'ave gone bandy, but I'll tell you this for nowt. You came into this world as a mechanoid, and a mechanoid you'll always be!" * "Aye, sling your bloody 'ook! Go on! Clear off!" Behind the scenes * The character of Spare Head 3 was written by Rob Grant and Doug Naylor for the Series IV episode "D.N.A." in response to Robert Llewellyn's impression of Kryten's father, a no-nonsense Yorkshire robot who thought his son was a soft layabout full of new-fangled ideas. * In the outtakes video "Smeg Outs", Kryten offers prize winners a night out on the town with a reluctant Spare Head 3, which he keeps in a plastic bag. * Spare Head 3 was presumably destroyed along with the other Spare Heads in the Series VII episode "Beyond a Joke", caused by a Nega-Drive overload of all the heads (although only the head of Kryten himself is seen exploding). In the script for the episode, Robert Llewellyn was originally to have depicted Spare Head 3 one last time, but this was scrapped. It was not filmed since Robert was getting tired of the Mechanoid makeup, and Robert was already portraying two Mechanoids in the episode, Kryten and his brother Able. Category:Characters Category:DivaDroid International Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Series IV